Music To My Ears
by Syvsn
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, not expecting to do much. Edward, the most popular/talented/bad boy at school, discovers a hidden talent about her. -Sorry, suckish summary lol- AU. All human. BxE
1. A Fine Day

**Music To My Ears**

**Chapter 1! yay. I just had this dream... and bam. You got this story. Lol. It will seem a lot like the original story in the beginning but I promise it will change soon! This is just the beginning. Reviews are nice :).**

**I do not own Twilight. I wish.**

**

* * *

**

I hummed an unknown tune to myself, trying to cheer myself up. The deep green forest seemed dreary in the cold and wet drizzle. The Forks police car hummed gently as we rounded each turn smoothly. My hands clasped together on my lap as I sat rather uncomfortably in the leather passenger seat. The heat blowing from the dashboard made my extremely pale face flush a hot pink.

Charlie was driving me back from the airport to his house, where I would now reside. My mother, Renee, remarried to a minor league baseball played named Phil. He's been traveling around on the road quite a bit and I could see that Renee really wanted to be with him instead of staying at home with me. So I decided to move from Phoenix and come live with my father in Forks, Washington.

Forks was probably the wettest town in the United States and I didn't like how opposite it was to Phoenix, Arizona. I just had to stick it out though because I would be off to college in a year and a half. It's not that I minded Charlie because he kept his distance but the cold and wet is not for me.

Once we got to the house, it was around two in the afternoon. The grey clouds loomed overhead, hiding the shining sun that I missed so much. We carried my bags inside and set them in my new room. I figured I'd unpack later that night.

"Did you eat lunch yet?" I asked Charlie. He looked up at me curiously.

"No, I haven't…" Charlie looked at me suspiciously, probably thinking I'm the same cook as my mother.

"Don't worry. I'm nothing like Renee when it comes to cooking." I chuckled at all the memories I had of Renee in the kitchen when I was little.

I rummaged through the refrigerator and cabinets but only came up with a half empty bottle of ketchup, a container of milk, and various cans of soup dated from many, many years ago. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Charlie!" I called out to the living room where he decided to watch the sports channel. "Where's all the food?"

"Sorry, Bells! I forgot to mention that I can't cook for my life. I just go out to eat." He yelled back.

My frustrated expression stayed fixed on my face. I walked into the opening of the living room entrance and leaned against the arch, looking at Charlie.

"Well, in that case, we better go out for now. After, we'll have to make a stop at the grocery store. Come on." I sighed.

"Okay, sure." Charlie mumbled, his gaze still on the flat screen.

I rolled my eyes and went to the front door to put on my boots and a heavy coat. They were basically new because I never have the need for them in the sunny weather of Phoenix. Also, my old ones were too small since I hadn't seen Charlie for a few years.

I heard the sound of Charlie shuffling his way to the door. He tied up his boots, too, and swung on his coat. I opened the door and the breeze that sweep through immediately gave me goose bumps. I dragged my feet to the police cruiser and got in quickly. Charlie followed right behind me, locking the door on the way out. As if there were criminals in the Forks area who would try robbing the house of the police chief.

It took less than five minutes to arrive at the local diner. It looked very vintage from the outside. When we got inside, warmth spread over me, and the diner was half full with Forks residents. We sat down at a table near the booths as the waitress greeted Charlie and me.

"Hello, Chief Swan. I see your daughter has arrived. It's nice to meet you Isabella. Your father talks about you all the time. The whole town has been expecting you." She smiled at me.

I blushed, looking down at the laminated menu. "It's nice to meet you too. And the name is just Bella."

Charlie gave her a half-hearted smile and the waitress left to attend to other customers. He had a guilty look on his face for embarrassing me because he knew how much I hated attention.

Charlie ended up ordering steak and fries. I just ordered the salad. I wasn't really in the mood to eat now that I knew all of Forks was looking forward to my arrival.

After we ate and paid the bill, we got up and put our coats on. I heard someone call my name over all the chatter and I turned around.

There was a boy coming towards me that resembled something close to a golden retriever. I grimaced, knowing everyone would start welcoming me from now on.

"Hey, Isabella. I'm Mike. Mike Newton. I'd just like to welcome you to Forks." His smile glowed with anticipation at what I would say.

"Um, hi. Just call me Bella. Nice to meet you, Mike." I responded sheepishly.

"So, uh, I see you're leaving now, but I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Mike said. He grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. It was kind of creepy.

"Yeah… see you then." I mumbled, waving over my shoulder to him as Charlie and me walked out of the diner.

I sighed when we got out of there without another welcoming from a curious bystander and made my way quickly to the car. Charlie slid into the driver's seat and buckled up.

"So… what did you think of that Newton boy?" Charlie casually asked, turning the ignition on.

"He seemed really… friendly." I said slowly, thinking over our brief encounter.

"Yeah. Their whole family is a nice group of people." Charlie nodded in agreement while he pulled out of the parking lot. "By the way, you remember Billy Black?"

I thought back to when I last visited. "Oh yeah. He's from the reservation, right?"

Charlie's eyes lit up when I remembered. "Good. He and his son–"

"Jacob," I remember proudly.

"Right. They're coming over to drop something off. So, if you don't mind, could you finish your grocery shopping quickly? I don't want them waiting for too long." He explained.

"No problem." I said, completely forgetting that we were going shopping for food. I dreaded for when we would get there because it would be another perfect opportunity for someone to stop me in the freezer section and greet me.

Unconsciously, I began singing a song to myself. I didn't realize until Charlie started looking at me strangely. Thankfully, I wasn't singing a terribly depressing song that would alert Charlie to call a psychiatrist or something. It was rather happy. It told you that everything was going to be all right. Someday, you'd find yourself.

Eventually Charlie stopped giving me strange looks. It looked like he was actually enjoying my singing. It was comfortable as I sang quietly and a smile flirted on my lips.

Renee would always do the same thing. She'd start singing at random times but I loved it when she did. She had the loveliest voice and sometimes I'd find myself doing it too. I never thought I had much of a voice but I love singing too much to stop myself.

Soon, we got to the grocery store. It was right on the outskirts of the town. Most likely, teenagers around here wouldn't go with their parents grocery shopping. That eliminates any awkward conversation with soon-to-be classmates. Plus, if I split up from Charlie, people will be less likely to recognize me. I nodded in determination at my plan.

"Hey, Charlie. I was thinking. How about you just drop me off here and you go back to the house? I don't want Billy to be waiting for you. I'm going to buy a lot of food so it might take a while. Is that okay?" I suggested, confident in my plan.

He hesitated before agreeing. "When do you want me to come back?"

"In like 45 to 50 minutes." I said, concluding I would need time to find my way around.

"Alright. I'll be back, then. Oh, here's some money, too." Charlie said, taking out his wallet and handing me a bunch of bills. "That enough?"

I counted it up and decided it was enough. I got out and waved goodbye as he drove off.

I hurried inside the large white building and started my own type of shopping spree. I happily bounced through the aisles in my own world. I loved grocery shopping and picking out the best ingredients for my recipes. I was too caught up in everything and no one even bothered me. I paid for everything and walked outside.

I didn't spot the already familiar police cruiser. The bags were heavy so I took a seat on a bench in front of the laundry-mat next door. I looked at my watch and I was about ten minutes earlier than I planned. I sighed, shaking my head at myself for getting so caught up in everything.

I sat patiently for a couple minutes before a couple about my age walked out of the laundry-mat. I don't know if they were really a couple. I mean what couple goes on a date to the laundry-mat? I snickered at my own joke. The two teenagers glanced in my direction but ignored me the rest of their conversation.

The boy was extremely handsome. He had a pale, almost translucent, complexion and his messy bronze hair was heavenly. He was very tall and slim and his jaw line was perfect. His gaze was penetrating with unfathomable green eyes that could melt your soul.

However, the girl was nothing but ordinary. Even with all that make up, she was plain underneath, just like me. She had shoulder length brown hair and a sour expression. Her body was very average, almost boring. But apparently, there was something about her that the boy thought was good enough for him to hang around her.

I frowned; knowing the boy probably would never think I was special. I was almost jealous of the girl and looked straight ahead to make sure I wasn't staring.

I heard them start talking and I strained myself to hear them correctly. I know it wasn't right to ease drop but I was way too curious now.

"Don't _ever _think you can get away from me. After that little stunt of yours, you are still mine in this fucked up town. You got that?" Her voice made her way to my ear venomously.

Immediately, there was a response. This time, the voice was elegant and lovelier than anything I've ever heard before. "Of course not. I will never do it again. I was out of line that night. It won't happen again."

There was silence as I guessed this girl was probably swooning over how… entrancing he must be right now. I was glad I wasn't her or I would have dropped dead.

"Don't try to be charming with me right now. Seriously, if you're planning to get drunk enough to do something stupid, then tell me so I can be with you when that happens." She snapped back at him.

I heard the boy snort, something I couldn't imagine the boy doing. "Whatever. By the way, people don't plan on getting wasted. Maybe you should stop getting high in the backyard with Mike if you want to keep an eye on me." I could practically hear him roll his eyes. This wasn't the same perfect boy I was hearing ten seconds ago.

"I'm surprised you aren't jealous that I get high with Mike. Anything could happen." She mused, rather suggestively.

"You can't live without me." He said condescendingly. "You know it."

I saw Charlie's car pull up and I stood up hastily. I was way too confused by their conversation so I got out of there before my mind exploded. I hustled over to the car and got in.

Where students here really _that_ bad? Who knew Forks High could party so hard? Not that I was planning on joining them anytime soon.

"Hey, Bells. You got everything?" Charlie asked, a little anxious to get back home.

"Yeah." I mumbled, thinking about the couple from before.

Charlie drove off hurriedly. "Were you waiting long?"

"Nope." I replied, staring out the window.

We got home quicker than I thought normal. Charlie was already out of the car and grabbing the bags from the back before I even got my seat unbuckled. I realized that there was an old red pick up truck parked on the side of the road. I got out and closed the door slowly, looking at it quizzically.

Charlie looked at me, grinning. "Do you like your homecoming present?"

My eyes grew wide and I started bouncing up and down like crazy. I nodded enthusiastically and ran over to it, nearly tripping over myself. I made sure that Charlie hadn't noticed my almost accident before turning my attention back to my new car. It was almost too perfect.

It was practical and it didn't really stand out. "Thanks, Charlie! I love it!" I looked at his happy expression.

"That's good. It used to be Billy's. Jacob fixed it up and now it's yours." Charlie looked back at the house with the bags still in his hands. "We better get back in. Billy and Jacob are in there. We're watching the game."

I realized why he had been so anxious before. "Oh sure. You go on ahead. I'll take the bags in."

"Okay! Thanks, Bells." He handed over the bags and jogged inside.

I smiled at the truck, at the bags, and at the house. It was a fine first day.

* * *

**If you are confused, have no fear! You will be confuzzled no longer in future chapters. Sorry, but you have to wait. xD**

**I'm working on chapter 2. Jacob and Bella bonding in the next chapter. Don't worry, it's all BxE here. ;D Anyway, I don't know where this is gonna end. Should be interesting hehe.**


	2. Momentary Hell

**Chapter 2! Finished at 11:11PM. What a coincidence. I'd tell you what I just wished for but I have to keep it a secret. I'll tell you if it came true next chapter. :]**

**This chapter has a little Jacob sweetness in the beginning. But all begins to go downhill from there…**

**

* * *

**

When I got into the kitchen, I started putting away all the food into their new spots. After, I stopped into the living room where Charlie, Billy, and Jacob were still watching the flat screen.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling.

Only Jacob cared to look up at me. He smiled sweetly. He really grew up and he's still cute as a button. "Hey, Bella. You remember me, right?"

"Of course, Jacob. How could I forget?" I chuckled. "Thanks for the car, too. I love it."

"I'm glad." He said.

Then Billy and Charlie started cheering loudly at the television. I covered my ears, cringing at their loud cheers, and Jacob came over to me quickly so we wouldn't be interrupted by them.

"Sorry. They're always like this." He apologized.

I laughed and shook my head. "Boys will be boys."

Jacob chuckled. "So how is your first day so far?"

I stopped laughing and thought. It was a pretty long day. Now that I thought about it, I was already exhausted. "It's been tiring."

"I guess that's fair." He smiled again.

"If you don't mind, would you keep me company while I unpacked my stuff?" I asked. I knew I had to unpack sooner or later and I wasn't one to procrastinate but I still wanted to talk to him.

"Sure, sure." He accepted my invite. I smiled.

We went up the creaky staircase and into my bedroom. It was little embarrassing for him to see all my old things but it's impossible to be uncomfortable in front of Jacob.

I started hanging up my clothes in the closet, putting my pants into the top drawers of the dresser, and then putting my underwear into the bottom drawer without Jacob seeing. I think he knew what I was doing when I was hiding my stuff from him but he didn't say anything about it. He just lounged on my bed and looked up at the ceiling most of the time. We had an enjoyable chat, talking about past memories and about Billy and Charlie. I eventually finished unpacking everything after an hour or so. It was around 5:30pm so I decided to get started on dinner.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked Jacob, hoping to enjoy the rest of my time before I had to go to school the next day.

"Probably." He grinned. "Billy and Charlie can watch games for hours."

I grinned back, happy that I was already making a friend around here.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed. It was only 8:30PM but I was exhausted.

Billy and Jacob decided to go home after dinner, but not before promising Charlie another game night. I hugged both of them goodbye and waved as they drove off. After that, I immediately went up to my room.

I didn't even bother changing into pajamas. I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed.

The next day was a momentary hell for me.

First of all, I woke up late because I just needed _that _much sleep. I forgot to set my alarm the previous night so now I only had ten minutes to make a good first impression. Great.

My hair was tangled into a wreck and I only manage to pull out half of the knots. I threw on the first clothes I could find and rushed to the bathroom. I splashed my face with icy cold water to wake myself up and brushed furiously at my teeth like it was the last thing I was ever going to do. I used the toilet, washed my hands, and then grabbed my school stuff from my room.

I remembered to take the extra pair of house keys Charlie got for me off the counter and picked up a granola bar in the far left cabinet. I ripped it open as I practically jumped through the door.

Not a good idea. I lost my footing and fell face down. Charlie had already left for work so I just lied there in my own puddle of self-pity. After what seemed like a half hour, which was really only a couple moments, I dragged myself to my feet and brushed myself off.

There was no time to go back inside and check out the damage I inflicted on myself. I trudged on slowly, wiping my hands over my face. I really hoped that I didn't develop a huge ass bruise from the fall. Of course, when I slide into the driver's seat, I inevitably saw a hint of purple-ish blue starting to appear in patches where my face hit the pavement first.

I moaned but started the ignition anyways. I drove on, replaying Charlie's directions to the high school in my head.

When I got to the school, the parking lot was void of any other students. I checked the clock dashboard, finding I was seven minutes late. I figured there was no difference if I was ten minutes late so I took my time getting out of my new car and walking to find the main office building.

It wasn't difficult to find it, as it was the first building you came upon. Plus they had a sign right in front of it with bold letters that read, **Administration Building**. I walked in and the heat inside contrasted greatly with the morning chill outside. The middle-aged lady behind the counter looked up at my entrance and seemed a little taken aback by me.

I wonder if it was because of my appearance, or because I was late and it was my first day here. Definitely a combination of the two. Figures.

The lady composed her staring face quickly and gave me a sweet smile. I did my best to manage a smile back. I walked over to the counter and mustered a pathetic look I tried to pass on as apologetic.

"Hello." I greeted quietly. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm sorry I'm late. I had some mishaps this morning…."

"Oh, dear. Yes, I see…. It's quite all right though, honey. I'll just pull up your files real quick and get your schedule." She started typing away on the computer, stealing a momentary glance at my black-and-blue face.

After a minute of silence, the printer by the lady's side hummed to life. It printed out a few pieces of paper, which the lady then preceded to hand to me. She didn't look me in the face as she read down the schedule of classes to me.

I thanked her quietly and analyzed the paper a bit further. I had taken many of these classes before in Phoenix, which I was not exceptionally excited about. 4th period Study Hall was right before lunch for me so I could pull myself together then, and during lunch too if necessary.

Then 'Ms. Jenkins' said something that pulled me out of my thoughts. "By the way, Isabella, I'm Ms. Jenkins. If you need any help, come to me."

I thought about that for a moment. "Well, Ms. Jenkins, it would be great to have a late pass. If that's okay." I bit my lower lip, hesitantly.

"Of course, sweetie! We don't want you to be scolded on your first day, do we?" She chirped brightly. I sighed in relief. That was one thing I didn't have to worry about today. "Also, if you want to go to the nurse first… to check out those bruises…"

What help would the nurse's office be? Did she have cover up for the hideous things? I guess I could use her bathroom to check out my face again.

I nodded, not looking in her direction. I was too embarrassed to talk about that right now.

She pursed her lips and nodded back thoughtfully. She took out two small colored pieces of paper and scribbled on them. She handed both over to me, indicating that the green one was the late pass and the hot pink one was for the nurse's office.

I said thank you again and waved goodbye before heading outside.

I looked at the map of the school that came with the schedule and followed the path to the nurse's office. It was a few buildings away. I didn't get why it wasn't just attached to the Administration Office. Wouldn't it be easier to contact the main desk that a student needs to go home or something like that? I shrugged it off and walked inside.

I didn't see anybody inside. I looked around, thinking about what to do. It seemed the whole building was white. The walls were plain and the ceiling matched. The floor had dirty linoleum floors. There was a single grey metal desk at the back with a swivel chair sitting behind it. Two cheap plastic chairs were placed in front of the desk. There were many off white cabinets with silver handles. Most of them were labeled at the bottom of the doors. Then there was one single dull teal examination table covered with crinkly paper in the corner to my right.

I spotted the door that lead to the bathroom half way across the room to my left.

I decided to just check my face in the bathroom. That couldn't do any harm. I swung my backpack onto on of the seats in front of the desk. I walked into the bathroom and the door automatically swung closed.

I wondered if I could hide in here the rest of the day. Who would know I arrived today besides Ms. Jenkins? Unfortunately, teachers only use this bathroom and I would be found out quickly.

I turned around to look at myself in the mirror and grimaced.

My face was a little swollen and discolored patches were placed on my forehead, nose, and a couple around my mouth. I sighed. Maybe the nurse could've given me an ice pack for the swelling. Better yet, she could've given me some cover up too. Who knew if she was that kind of woman though?

I heard the door creak open on the other side. The nurse must've finally been back.

There was something strange about the way the person who entered was moving. It actually sounded like he or she was sneaking in. I raised an eyebrow as I pressed my ear against the off white door. I heard cabinets open and close numerous times. Some of the cabinets rattled noisily, probably locked. A harsh voice swore under his breath and seemed to punch the metal desk quite hard.

Then all noise stopped on the other end. I could hear myself breathe as I waited in anticipation. What was this mystery person doing?

The door creaked again and a voice whisper-yelled from its direction. "Dude, come on. The nurse is walking this way. We gotta get out of here."

Then, silence.

After a moment, I sighed, figuring they left. I took one last glance at my face in the mirror and opened the door. Something immediately crashed into me, making me flinch from the pain in my face and pushing me back into the seclusion of the bathroom.

"Shit." I mumbled. My eyes were closed tightly while I tried embracing the pain. "What the hell-"

A cold hand covered my mouth roughly, muffling my string of profanities. The pressure against the bruises made me want to kick this guy in the fucking nuts.

I couldn't see him because he grabbed my hands behind my back. I immediately stopped when I heard the door open yet again. Then I realized it must be the nurse and I could easily get this guy busted with her here.

The boy seemed more relaxed when I stopped but I started struggling again furiously, trying to be heard. He tensed up quickly and my bruises started hurting like hell again.

I managed to bite into his hand with all my strength that my jaw had. It probably wasn't much because I'm generally pretty weak, but he let go of me with a gasp. I huffed and turned around to face him quickly.

I gulped heavily for air. Then I felt a momentary breeze come from behind me.

"Excuse me but what are you two _doing_ in here?!"

* * *

**HAHA. I know, I know. You're all like, wtf? I know I tend to confuse you people. :P I bet you can already guess who the boy is… coughcough. And you can probably figure out what he was trying to find. O.o Anyway, what will happen between the two? Tell me your predictions in the reviews and what you think. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.**

**Until next chapter! :D**


	3. Compromise

**Okay, so I decided to skip the WTF moments. Edward's POV had too much obstinacies (not that I mind writing them ;D) so it wasn't very productive. Bella's POV was just her being very confused. Also not very productive. So I just skipped the initial reaction. BTW, I cannot tell you what I wished for in the previous chapter because I do not remember. Oh well. XD I've been gone so long. But I got this chapter out! So I will now only post chapters during the weekends. And um… sorry if the chapter is a bit crappy. I tried! :[ Very hard for me to write when I'm bouncing around while listening to music from Glee. Hahah. Even if it's a bit boring, there are important things that happen.**

**I do not own Twilight, sadly. Stephenie Meyer doesssss!**

**BPOV**

I sat in thick silence, picking at the chair's itchy cloth and making my eyes look everywhere but at the principal. I was sure he was still in the same posture as when I first came in: back stock straight, hands folded neatly in front of him on his desk, lips taut, and his eyes void of any emotion. He didn't say anything when I came in. I guess he was assessing the whole situation in his mind first.

The air was heavy and musky, taking the breath right out of me. Whatever light could fight its way through the clouds above filtered through the blinds and illuminated the principal's ominous silhouette.

He was a rather thin man. His cheeks were sunken and wrinkles spread out from the corner of his eyes. His eyes were dark and unblinking in the dim light the lamps brought us.

I unconsciously started humming to myself. I saw the principal's eyes flicker with something but I wasn't sure what. He recomposed himself quickly, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was still deliberating what he should say.

I stopped myself from humming and sighed, finally looking directly at the principal.

"Ms. Swan…" He looked like he was concentrating way too hard for a man of his age. "I… Well, I guess we should start from the top first." He nodded in conclusion. "What happened with you and Edward?"

That took him long enough. I sighed, inwardly this time, and sat up straight. "Well, sir, as you can see I wasn't having a very good morning." I mumbled, suggesting him to take in my inflictions one more time. "I asked the secretary out there if I could visit the nurse before class and she let me go. The nurse didn't happen to be in her office so I went into the bathroom to check out the damage."

I thought about what I should say next. Should I tell the principal what really happened? The stealing, assault and all? I didn't want to be known as a snitch the first day I got here. I also didn't want anyone, even if it was that boy, to hate me. But I also didn't want to lie to the principal. What was I going to say?

"Go on," he hedged, impatiently.

"Well, I suppose Edward, as you just told me, needed to go to the nurse's office too, for some reason." I spit out, trying to carefully plan out the rest of my thoughts.

"Yes, I see…" he muttered.

"I opened the bathroom door to see who came in. I was terrified to find it wasn't the nurse so I quickly retreated into the bathroom. Edward tried very hard to get into the bathroom and he eventually won. He said he could help me but I refused his help. We started arguing and fighting. I said I didn't need a stranger's help to fix my face and he insisted it didn't matter if he was a stranger or not. Then the nurse came into the bathroom and saw us." I said all this very quickly, trying to make it sound believable. After all, it didn't seem like Edward was known as the golden boy around here. I pursed my lips, staring hard at the principal, willing him to let my story slide.

"Um… yes, well… Isabella, I called your father to come pick you up. I believe you might need a day to get yourself together." He cleared his throat. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me before he comes?"

His eyes bore into mine, trying to get me to spill something more reasonable sounding. I swallowed hard before shaking my head. "Is that all?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Yes, I mean, no. Actually, I know it isn't your fault but you really shouldn't have been in an empty room unsupervised with a boy, especially in the nurse's bathroom. I don't mean to suggest anything but it's the rules." He stated, matter-of-factly.

I grimaced. It was a nice thought to be with someone as inhumanly handsome as Edward but he didn't seem very nice.

"So you would have to have some kind of 'punishment,' if you will. Of course, a couple detentions would serve its purpose… However, I have come up with a different alternative. If you choose the alternative, I will forget about everything that happened and won't question it further. Detentions will go on your permanent record though…" He rambled on and on. I tensed up in my chair, waiting for what the alternative solution was.

"The second alternative is to join the school's choir."

I froze at his suggestion. He probably came up with this idea when he saw me humming before. The one thing I hated most was performing in front of large crowds, even if it was just a class. I had the worst stage fright. I chewed my bottom lip, not knowing what to do. Detention didn't seem so bad. Where was the harm in that? It didn't seem like I would go off to an Ivy League college anytime soon. I didn't I have that much money saved up…

I pursed my lips. "I would like to take the first option, if you don't mind."

The principal frowned. "Are you sure? Why don't you talk it over with your father? Sleep on it. Okay?"

"But –" I tried giving him a definite answer but he wouldn't listen.

"I won't take an answer until next week." He smiled at me. Was this guy the devil or something? Why was he trying to make my life more of a hell?

The intercom from his phone came on and a familiar voice spoke. "Excuse me, but Isabella Swan's father has arrived."

The principal pressed a button and responded quickly. "Yes, we'll just be a moment." He let go of the button and returned his attention to me. "I'll escort you out myself. I want your father to be informed properly, face-to-face."

I groaned on the inside. Fuck.

He stood up and I followed his movements. We walked out into the main office area. I could finally breathe in there. I glanced at the clock above the secretary's desk. It was already 9:30. How long was I in that stuffy old office anyway?

My face dropped when I caught sight of Edward. He didn't look too happy. He probably heard that I got to go home from the secretary when she told the principal my father was here. He avoided my gaze, looking at his foot tapping the linoleum floor impatiently.

I frowned even more when I realized that I would never be on good terms with Edward. I would've liked to get to know him more, though he attacked me in the nurse's office.

I looked straight ahead, trying to seem surer of myself. Then, of course, I tripped over my own feet and fell on my face for the second time that day. This time, the pain rippled through my whole body as I shuddered.

"Fuck… my… life." I grumbled, still lying on the ground like I was only a short time ago.

I was not going to seem anymore helpless than I already was.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. Great. The principal helped me up quickly. I wasn't sure if he heard what I said but he obviously let it pass.

I shuffled the rest of the way to the parking lot, not looking back.

**EPOV**

I had been waiting for about a half hour patiently, though annoyed, before I got any indication that the meeting going on in the principal's office was over. The next eight words that came out of the damned secretary's mouth made me hate that wretched girl even more.

"Excuse me, but Isabella Swan's father has arrived." She said into the intercom on the phone. The principal responded that they'd be out in a moment.

I was glad to finally get this thing over with. I hated waiting. I was a bit apprehensive though. Did this Isabella girl turn me in? If she did, I had no problem with making her life hell. If I got suspended again this school year, Carlisle would take my Volvo away. God damn it. I didn't want to spend my mornings listening to Alice talk about shopping like it's the only blessing in this world.

Then, as I was deliberating other situations, the door to the principal's office opened and out came the bruised up girl from before and the principal right behind her.

I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at her disgusting face if she turned me in. I felt a breeze when they walked pass me. I few seconds later, I heard a loud thud and swung my head to my left to see Isabella had fallen. It must've hurt from the looks of it because she shook violently but she didn't cry or ask for any help.

The next three words that came out of the damned girl's mouth made me love her.

"Fuck… my… life."

It was the single most idiotic thing I've ever heard but I liked how she was too stubborn to show that she was the most helpless person on earth. It made me chuckle.

The principal obviously heard her comment from the expression on his face but he helped her up, nonetheless.

The girl just got up, not a single tear in sight, and kept going without a damn care about the world. Not caring if she fell a hundred more times because she'd still get up and keep going. No matter how hard it would be, she'd still be way more stubborn.

I smirked, realizing what I was thinking. How could a person like her be my friend? But it didn't seem like she told the principal the truth because he didn't give me any looks as they walked pass. Why would she look out for me? I don't need anyone to do that for me.

I shook it off. I decided to just go with it when the time came for me to explain myself.

The principal came walking back in a few minutes later, running his hand over his worn face. Probably from the wreck that is Isabella Swan. He looked at his watch and then at me. He ushered me into his office and I followed silently.

I slumped down into the itchy chair that I was already used to by now. The principal sat across from me and stared at me with a strange look on his face. It wasn't the usual annoyed look.

"Okay, Edward." He leaned forward. "Let's cut the bullshit. Tell me what happened because I know Ms. Swan wasn't telling me the truth."

So she didn't tell him. I smirked.

"I don't know what you mean. You have to tell me what 'Ms. Swan' said before I can confirm or deny it." I said casually.

He sighed, quite exasperated at this point. He cleared his throat loudly. "No, you aren't going to pull a fast one on me. What were you doing in the nurse's office in the first place?"

I chuckled at this. "I was just having a bad headache, of course." It was partly true. Mike Newton always got on my nerves when I had to interact with him.

"Did you have a pass?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated simply, taking out the fake pass from my pocket with my teacher's signature forged on it.

He took it from me and examined it. He dubiously laid it on his desk and stared back at me. He deliberated for a moment before saying anything else.

"I know you weren't just going in there for a damn headache. Since you and Isabella won't tell me, I'll just have to give you your punishment now." He said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it now? Detention? Suspension?" How bad could it be to be alone in the nurse's bathroom with a girl?

That suddenly sounded nothing like it was intended to be.

"I want you to do the talent show with Ms. Swan. Is that clear?"

**This did not go as how I originally planned. But I got a couple ideas so I just had to change it. I love winging it XD. Sorry, no name for the principal! Didn't feel like making one up. :P**

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWS: Predictions? Whose POV do you prefer? Anything else you'd like to say? CLICKY THE REVIEW BUTTON :D. It makes me giddy and write better chapters in less time. ;)**


End file.
